1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures of electronic devices, and particularly, to an enclosure of a server computer.
2. Description of Related Art
An enclosure of an electronic device often includes a top plate, a bottom plate opposite to the top plate, and a front plate. An operating portion extends from the top plate and protrudes from the front plate for moving the electronic device. A user can use one hand on the operating portion, and the other hand on the bottom plate, to move the electronic device. However, this method is inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.